


Drinking time!

by Kurei16



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, at least i hope so, bh is melting at some point, bh too, both are dorks who know shit about what they do, but its nothing triggering, but not really?, especially bh, flug don't know what he want, i wrote this from boredoom, idk - Freeform, it's pretty much ooc, its bad, my first real fic in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: There was a party. Now there is drinking expensive alcohol with boss in his office. It can't be good, especially not for poor doctor.





	Drinking time!

 They were on a party. On a really long and boring, as for Flug, party. He never liked things like this, he rater be working on new invention or reading book or sleeping. For fucks sake, even playing with Demencia would be more fun than standing in the food corner, with one of many glasses of wine and trying to look not so bored. He didn’t know why Black Hat had insisted to have doctor with himself tonight. Boss always hides him when there’re live meetings in the mansion, gives him too much to work or, less times, demands him to go take a rest. But something like this? Flug drank off the rest of his wine and looked around for his boss. He felt dizzy just from looking at the crow. Well, maybe not just from this. He had to say this, he drank too much. And he felt like drinking more. One more glass and he would find the power to blend into this false people, or he just believed it.

 When Flug reached for another glass it suddenly flied from his hand. Scientist looked at it with disbelieve and tried to reach it again.

 “Oh no doctor, I think you had enough.”

 First Flug saw silk glow holding glass, then he heard the voice he knew so well, he could recognize it even unconscious. He looked upward just to saw amused gaze on Black Hats face.

 „Sir?”

 „Yes, it is I. And it’s time for us.”

 “We don’t have to go, I’m good!” Flug ensured. He didn’t want Black Hat to go back home because he was stupid and get drunk. He knew Black Hat loved places like this. His boss loved to mess with corrupted humans, he thought it was funny.

 “It’s not because of you, Flug. I did my business and I don’t need to be here any longer. If you, for some reason, wanted to just get drunk here, I don’t care.”

 Flug nodded weakly, feeling light sting in his guts. Oh. Yeah. He almost forgot. Really, he was so stupid! Earlier this day, when he heard Black Hat want to take him somewhere, he was almost too happy. When he heard it’ll be a ball, whole happiness flew out of him. Yes, he was (he still had problem with even thinking about it) in love with Black Hat. It was way different than Demencias… kind off affection. It was more grow up, more rational, for sure more… erotic, even if nobody, who knows him, could say that about him. But still, alike like hers, it was so naïve. After all, he still, after all those years working for this demon, had hope that maybe one day Black Hat would respond with some feeling. He knew, oh how he knew, that it was idiotic. Sometimes, mostly in long, sleepless nights, he was thinking about this. It always leaded him into conclusion, that Black Hat isn’t capable of loving anybody. As a demon he probably haven’t any feelings, besides anger, of course. At those times Flug always feels urge to get drunk, but in the mansion never was any kind of alcohol. Black Hat reacts at it really badly, and if he can’t, so the others can’t too.

 Today, when he saw it, Flug remembered every one of those moments. And he just started drink.

 “Flug.”

 Doctor was snapped from his thoughts and again looked at Black Hat. They still were standing in the same position. He felt nice, cold shiver in his spine, looking at concerned face of his boss. Oh, how he wished his drunk mind wouldn’t come with something stupid.

 “Ah, o’course sir, if that’s the case we can go now.”

 “Thank you for your permission, doctor” huffed Black Hat, in one second changing into his normal, grumpy self. He gave Flug his shoulder. “Lets go.”

 Doctor resisted for one moment but he gave up. He grabbed his boss’ arm and let Black Hat lead him to the exit.

 Chauffeur took them to the mansion. Flug almost fell asleep in the car, so when they cam, he was more absent than before. Black Hat had to guide him to the doors. Then, for some reason, demon stopped.

 Hat mansion was dark, everybody probably asleep. Flug glanced at dead windows and again at his boss.

 “Sir?” he spoke.

 “How much drunk are you, Flug?”

 “Uh, I don’t know?” Flug answered silently. He wasn’t sure what his boss wanted, and this never was good.

 “Will you be in shape to work tomorrow?”

 “I-I think so.”

 “Perfectly!” Flug straightened when Black Hat smiled widely. “So I would like to invite you to my office. I want to talk with you about something.”

 Flug tightened, when demon opened doors. Maybe he was drunk, but he still knew, that something is wrong if his boss is like this. Last time, when he nicely asked Flug to meet him in office, he was scolding him for two hours straight.

 “I think the best I can do now is going to sleep, so if it’s nothing too important…”

 “Flug, I just want to talk, you can stay awake few more minutes, right?” his voice was weirdly sweet. He put his hand on Flugs shoulder and pushed him through doors.

 “O-ok then” shuttered doctor, more to myself.

  Flug was sitting awkwardly on a chair at the desk, while Black Hat was preparing something, turned away. Flug was looking at his back, practically eating him with eyes. Demon took off his jacked and vest and now was just in white shirt, which nicely contrasted with his dark skin. He was wearing white clothes as rarely as he could, to Flugs disappointment. Doctor loved how he looked in white. His eyesight flew on Black Hats hips, good looking in burgundy suit pants. Normally he wouldn’t do this, out of fear, that Black Hat can actually see him. But now he wasn’t carrying.

 Black Hat turned around, causing Flug to spin his head and acting innocent poorly. Demon, in one hand, had two small glasses, in second expensive looking bottle. He smiled to his scientist and gave him one of glasses. Then placed second one on opposite side of his desk. He opened bottle with soft pop and poured liquid into glasses.

 “This is one of the oldest rum I could find” he said. “It was waiting for special occasion.”

 “Which is-?” Flug looked into dark gold alcohol.

 “Biggest contract I made since months.”

 “O-oh.” Doctor smiled lightly under his bag. It probably means he will have to spend more time in lab.

 “And” Black Hat continued, surprising Flug a little. “Of course your raise.”

 Flugs eyes widened. Raise? Like, for real? A real rise?

 “What?”

 “You know how I hate to repeat myself Flug. I’m giving you a raise.”

 “I, I don’t know what to say, sir…”

 “You don’t have to say anything. You earned this, my dear doctor. Now, you don’t have to be so formal. We celebrate together, you can just call me Black Hat. And please, take off your bag, we are alone.”

 Flug quickly took off his goggles and bag. It wasn’t weird for him, Black Hat was last person who saw his real face, and sometimes, when they were alone, he was releasing it. He knew he was red, he loved to hear complements and it always made him a little embarrassed. But still he didn’t think drinking and celebrating was necessary.

 “It’s… I’m… S- Black Hat, thank you. But I’m not connoisseur, you will waste this on me.” Flug looked again at rum.

 “Nonsense. When comes to celebrating, everybody should do this on a big scale. Now, lets make a toast.” Black Hat lifted his glass. Flug nodded and stood up. “For my best scientist ever!”

 “A-and for my best boss” Flug added shyly, his cheeks flushing more.

 “Ah of course, it was clear” smiled Black Hat and took small sip. Flug smiled too and took way too big gulp, instantly feeling his throat burning. It was strong alcohol.

 Black Hat immediately burst into pretty kind laughing, when Flug started coughing. Demon walked around desk and patted Flug few times in his back.

 “Not being a connoisseur and not knowing how to drink rum are a few different things, Flug” he teased, but he was still smiling.

 For one second Flug thought it cant be real. Maybe he had passed away on the ball and now he’s having drunk sleep? Black Hat gave him a raise and was nice to him for once? But every thought flew away from him, when coughing stopped and he looked at his boss.

 He was so close.

 Instantly he felt his flush spreading on his neck, his back sweating and his hearth thumping on ribcage. Black Hat noticed sudden change of his behavior and looked at him with question in eye. Flug looked him in his eye, then lower, on his lips and closed his eyes.

 His earlier hopes could go fuck yourself.

 It was quick, sloppy kiss, so quick that Black Hat didn’t had a chance to react. When Flug realized what he did, he jumped back, hiding his lips in hands. First he thought his boss didn’t noticed what happened, but it couldn’t be so beautiful, right?

 “Flug, what the bloody hellhole did you do?”  he growled.

 “I-I-I’m sorry sir, it was an accident, I didn’t know…”

 “Do you telling me, that you normally kiss people by accident?!”

 “N-no, I’m, I’m… you were so close, and I…” Flug couldn’t even say what he wanted. His throat was more and more tight and his stomach started to hurt. He knew what’s coming next.

 “Flug, I thought it’s clear, by how I treat Demencias affection, that I don’t want to be anywhere near this kind of things.”

 “I-I know sir, pleas, just… forget it happened. Please, lets just act, like nothing happened” begged Flug. On this moment scorching burn of his face wasn’t the worst thing. The worst were tears, slowly forming in his eyes. He wasn’t ready for this talk, especially when he was drunk and didn’t really knew what is he doing. He looked after his bag, laying on desk, but Black Hat read his thoughts and grabbed it first.

 “Oh no doctor. You are not running now.” Flug gulped, looking back at angry demon. He still was in his normal shape, but red eye and fangs, sticking out of his mouth were betraying him.

 „Sir, l-“

 “Silent.”

 Flug looked at his foots, giving up on his dignity. Tears flowed down on his checks. He felt like vomiting.

 “I’m not going to forget, you should take responsibility of your actions” growled demon. “Even if you’re drunk.” Flug nodded, clenching teeth. He didn’t believed his voice. “Oh for devils sake, Flug, you’re a grow up man, act like one!” It didn’t help, doctor sniffed loudly.

 “Can I go to my room now, sir?” he asked, trying to take control over his tears, not daring to look at Black Hat. He wanted to hide under his quilt and never come out.

 “No! Sit down.” Flug resisted, but did as demon said. Black Hat leaned on desk, looking at his scientist.

 Doctor just wondered if Black Hat is going to make fun out of him now? He probably will, it was in his style. But Black Hat didn’t. He was silent for few moments and then, with interest in his eye, he asked: “Why you wanted me to forget?”

 When the question cam to Flug, he looked up, still crying a little.

 “What do you mean?”

 “Demencia would sell her soul to do something like this, and she would take tone of photos.”

 “Sounds like her” Flug chuckled bitterly. At least he was stopping crying. “But I’m not Demencia.”

 “I know. You didn’t answered the question.”

 “I… didn’t want you to know.”

 Black Hat tilted his head, thinking about this answer and crossing arms on his chest.

 “So, Flug, you’re in…  you feel addicted to me?” he more like stated than asked. Flug slowly looked at him, not really understanding.

 “You mean, am I in l-love with you?”

 “Yes yes, exactly like you said.” Demons face made painful expression at the l-word, but he quickly hide it.

 “I am” answered Flug, so quietly he wasn’t sure Black Hat heard him. He clenched fingers on material of his pants and quickly looked back at his foots. He was feeling too sober and he didn’t liked it.

 “Why?”

 He didn’t expected this.

 “I always thought you were this… sane one” continued Black Hat. “This almost normal, human piece in my company. But still you fell for me, eldritch horror who makes you terrified? Can you, please, explain, why? Is this some kind of Stockholm syndrome? At last you aren’t my employee out of your choice. But still I never thought it would happened with you!”

 “I really d-don’t know. I-I don’t want to think its because of… Stockholm syndrome…” But then why? Flug never thought about it, it just happened.

 Or…?

 It wasn’t happening too often, but sometimes Black Hat come to the lab, asking questions about new invention and just casually talk about it. Sometimes, with really visible hesitation, he ask Flug about modern technology like phones. It was quite funny when eternal eldritch horror Black Hat was struggled to learn how to use smartphone. There were times when demon, even if it sounded hilarious, was cute. Flug thought about saying this. Well, it couldn’t be worse, right?

 “If I have to be honest” he whispered “Sometimes, sometimes I think your pretty, um, cute.”

 There was silence after this, then Black Hat again burst into laugh. Flug felt, like disappearing was really good thing to do right now. He hugged himself.

 “Flug I didn’t laugh like that since ages, literally! So tell me, what else?”

 “W-what else?”

 “Of course, I’m sure there is something else. Or after those years everything you think about me is… cute?” When Black Hat stopped laughing, he clearly teased, but Flug seemed to not noticed it.

 “O-of course there’s more! When, when I started to feel something, ugh, more than fear… I saw, that you’re, kind of charming, when you were dealing with clients. And after we, you did your first sale you insisted on having a fancy dinner with everybody. You knew I don’t like to show my face, so you made everything so I could eat warm food later alone. You, you actually helped me a lot and I’m sure you know that. I… I love you, Black Hat.” It was like Flug realized it again. He bite his lips, trying not to cry again and looked back at his boss. Black Hat looked tense for a while.

 “But you still want me to forget about kiss.” He raised eyebrow.

 “I don’t want to change anything between us!” burst Flug, standing up. Maybe it was alcohol, maybe rush after his confession, he didn’t know. “I don’t want you to stop acting toward me like I’m kind of your friend sometimes, because I was stupid and fall for jerk demon!”

 “Better watch your tongue Flug” growled demon at this, but Flug seemed not caring. Before Black Hat could react he grabbed his glass and empty it, not even paying attention to burn in his throat. “What are you-!?”

 “I want to get drunk and forget everything about this night!”

 “I see.” Black Hat took his expensive rum away from doctor, smirking. “I can arrange this, we’re supposed to celebrate today, not to have cute talk about feelings. But the real question here is, do you really want this?”

 Flug looked at his boss, confused.

 “What?”

 “You see, doctor, I will never love you.” Black Hat did a small pause here to look at Flug. Scientist was peeking at him with deep sadness and hurt in eyes, so funny, but also with a little knowledge. That was when demon realized his scientist know this. “Not in human sense at least.”

 “Please, don’t give me fake hope.”

 “I’m not trying, dear doctor. I want to aware you, that, well, being with me wouldn’t be usual for regular human.” He poured rum into Flugs glass.

 “I’m not a regular human” joked doctor. “But what are we talking about! I don’t want to be in any kind of relationship with you, because you’re pitying me!”

 “Don’t worry, I’m not. I’m just curious how long would you stay at it if you really try me” Black Hat wiggled at Flug and doctor, blushing lightly, took a sip.

 “I don’t understand.”

 “I will explain it when you’ll be older.”

 “I’m twenty!”

 “And you still shouldn’t drink alcohol.” Flug looked at Black Hat like he would take glass away from him and demon laughed. “We’re villains Flug, and you’re not a child. Drink.”

 Doctor nodded and drank everything. It was easier after few times. He felt warmth in his stomach, thanks to rum and smiled a little. Maybe it wasn’t so bad? “So, you want to do it again?”

 Flug choked, coughed and looked with disbelieve at his boss.

 “No I don’t want to.” He sat down with what he thought would be anger, but it looked just awkwardly. Demon chuckled at this and drank way too much from bottle. “You shouldn’t drink too much.”

 “You want to get drunk and I can’t? Don’t forget where I am and where are you, Flug.”

 “I know” murmured younger man.

 “Good.” Black Hat again poured him liquid and drank from bottle. There was silence when they started to drink. Pretty awkward silence.

 “You said” Flug get demons attention “that it wouldn’t be normal. I mean being w-with you. So-so it still could happen?”

 “Yeah, sure.” Black Hat shrugged. “Your pretty funny, and I didn’t had any… body since some time.”

 Flug blushed so hard he wash sure he was in color of Black Hats favorite shirt. But he looked him dead in the eye.

 “No.”

 “Flug, you don’t understand…”

 “No! End of discussion! It’s bad idea to even think about it. I don’t want to be… hurt… more hurt.”

 “Doctor” rasped demon, causing Flug to flinch. “I really need to explain you something. I am a demon.” He said it like to someone incomprehensible.

 “I-it’s clear.”

 “Good you know this. And now, let me explain to you, like to some idiot you are, what it means.” Demon took another gulp, and sat more comfortable on desk, not paying attention to documents falling on the floor. “I don’t feel needs like regular humans. I’m not sex machine like some kind of succubus. I don’t feel affectionate. I have problem with… touch and emotions emanating from humans. I actually never… was with anything… more than few nights. People who hold out, well, me, first are curious, then scared and excited then almost dead and, well, they never said, or had guts…” Black Hat grated and drank rest on one and chomped piece of glass.

 Flug, as his boss spoke, felt more and more confused and abashed. When he saw Black Hat created next bottle of alcohol, this time one of cheap vodkas from market, he decided he have to intervene. Black Hat started to be weird and it couldn’t lead to good point.

 “S-sir, you, what are you talking ‘bout?” he said, on the one hand wanted to uphold conversation, on the other he really didn’t get everything.

 “For real Flug? I’m trying to explain to you why being with me is problematic!” He unscrewed the nut. Doctor decided to do something.

 He stood up and grabbed bottle, stepping into black goo, dripping from his boss. Oh shit, it was bad. Black Hat looked at him with so much disbelief it was actually almost funny. If Flug wouldn’t play with dead.

 “What are you doing, doctor?”

 “I don’t really know?”

 “So give it back.”

 “No!”

 Black Hat didn’t continued. Instead from his back sprung black tentacle and wrapped around Flugs waist. Doctor squeaked before he was jerked to him, between his legs. His breath stuck in his throat.

 Demon smiled widely, breathing at doctors face, but didn’t loosened grasp on his waist. One of his hands landed on Flugs check, thumb brushing on his stained from tears skin. Doctor felt loosened on the touch.

 “What-“

 A kiss interrupted Flug. This time it was deeper and longer, with weirdly sharp, almost like sandpaper, Black Hats tongue. When it ended Flug hid his face fast in demons neck. After few seconds demon embraced him in rather awkward position.

 “Sir-“

 “I think I’m drunk.”

 “Pfft. Me too.”

 “Good. And you know what? We’re going to drink this vodka and get even more drunk.”

 “I don’t know, I still have to work…”

 “You don’t. I’m giving you free day.”

 “But...”

 “Extra free day.”

 “Gasp! Am I going to have two days off in this year?!” Flug straightened and looked at demon.

 “Nnnmmhhsure.”

 Doctor smiled and took a gulp. Its taste was way worse than rum but it didn’t matter right now. _Fuck this_ he thought. _I’m going to have fun tonight._ And passed vodka to his boss. No, wait. Tonight he wasn’t his boss, just weird crush of his, who apparently hadn’t any problem with this.

 “So, are we…”

 “Going to stop talking about this? Sure. Will it be awkward in the morning? No, because we are professionals and would act like this in work.”

 “Uh, s-sure.”

 “Are we going to meet like this again?”

 “Huh?”

 “Probably, if you want?”

 Flug lost every inhibition when he caught it and hugged tightly Black Hat. Demon was taken away by it.

 “Stop it, I said we’re just going to meet like this again, I’m not giving your freedom back.”

 “Yeah but I’m still happy” whispered Flug. He couldn’t see violet, glowing blush on demons face.

 They ended up in Black Hats room, fully clothed but still sleeping in one bed. Demon didn’t required sleep, but after drinking rum and vodka he was almost dead. Flug same.

 But, despite the worst hangover after he started working for Black Hat, Flug thought it was pretty good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my second work (well, first was just a drabble) and I really hope it's good. It's pretty hard trying to write characters personality well in different language... As you saw in tags (probably, idk if anybody read this mess) I'm not writting in my language. My dictionary is pretty simple and I really hope, that there is nothing wrong with mu grammatik. If is, please tell me and thank you!


End file.
